Calle esperanza sn
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Drabbles, sin relación entre sí. Concepto: Desesperanza. Tsuna, Dino, tercer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se me ocurrió por la canción de **Extremoduro**, _Calle Esperanza s/n_. Si no la han escuchado, búsquenla en youtube XD. Y como ando en crisis inspirativa decidí escribirlo para ver si me sirve de palanca XD. Son drabbles, no esperen más y por el momento, Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru, en este capítulo (hay una persona por ahí que sabe de mi amor hacia Tsuna y Haru). No sé como irán las actualizaciones, por si a alguien le importa, lo dejaré a como salga, porque no puedo prometer nada de momento.

**Y KHR no me pertenece. **

* * *

**#1 **

**Haru centric!, Haru/Tsuna One sided **

**Palabras: 169**

Hace años, Haru había descubierto que a Tsuna ella no le gustaba. Terminó por aceptarlo y despertar, lentamente, de la fantasía adolescente que le había forzado a acostumbrarse a una vida confusa y sangrienta, en donde la única esperanza que encontraba era su amor por Tsuna. Mirándolo ahora, le parece mucho más real, el amor. Lo que empezó con un capricho y con sus ansias de hallar un ser especial, de esos héroes del cine, se convirtió en amor cuando pudo apreciar al chico debajo de la imagen que su desbordante imaginación confería, cuando aceptó sus defectos, sus errores, su miedo e incluso, su cobardía y su estupidez. Pero fue inútil. Tsuna esperaba por Kyoko con las mismas ansias que ella esperaba por él. Tsuna salía al encuentro de Kyoko con la misma alegría con que ella le saludaba al llegar. Y Haru quiso escapar, rehacerse, alejarse. Y no pudo. Le resultó más fácil fingir una sonrisa, mantenerse al lado Tsuna, como la fiel mejor amiga. Inconforme, triste, pero a su lado.

** #2 **

**Tsuna Centric, Tsuna/Kyoko**

**Palabras: 207**

Kyoko saluda, sonríe y se detiene al llegar frente a él. Tsuna aprieta la mano que mantiene en el bolsillo de su abrigo, un rastro de la timidez y la inseguridad de años pasados que todavía lo persigue cuando la ve, radiante y feliz. Ya no se pierde en fantasías románticas, no se imagina una vida a su lado, casados y con niños. Ya no piensa en pasar la mano por su cintura y sentir contra sus dedos la calidez de su piel. No es que no quiera, pero no cree poder.

Tsuna le coge la mano y le abre la puerta del auto al llegar al estacionamiento y conversan sobre Ryohei. Mira su rostro para captar las líneas que se enduran en su faz al nombrarle él a Varia. Kyoko sonríe, pero Tsuna ya ha captado su dolor y el leve atisbo de furia en sus ojos. Sabe que Kyoko jamás le recriminará nada, que no es capaz de culparlo por nada, pero a él le basta el instante en que su mirada se oscurece, triste, para no atreverse a confesar lo que le quema en las entrañas y dejarle una vía libre que le permita escapar de ese mundo en que él les ha metido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí estamos otra vez. No, no tengo nada que decir y todos sabemos que KHR no me pertenece.**

* * *

**#3**

**Colonello Centric, Colonello/Lal Mirch **

**Palabras: 122**

Colonello mira, por enésima vez, sus manos pequeñitas. El pánico que intenta mantener bajo control fluye y se le convierte en un leve temblor en la boca. Alza los ojos, para huir de su propia imagen. Y ve a Lal. Se toca la cara, se acaricia las mejillas y luce, como nunca, débil e insegura. Luce frágil.

Entonces, él se acerca y sonríe. Para no preocuparla. Para que no tiemble. Le dice que pueden seguir viviendo y encontrar una solución y volver a ser normales. Le toma de la mano. Y repite que lo importante es que siguen vivos, malditos o no.

Lal le mira y le cree.

Aún así, la insidiosa vocecita que grita _mentiroso_ en su mente, no se calla.

**#4 **

**Lal Centric, Colonello/Lal Mirch **

**Palabras: 125**

Cuando Reborn les cuenta el plan de Checker Face, Lal siente, sin necesidad de voltear a ver, como Colonello se encoge de hombros de forma imperceptible. Siente el temblor en su voz cuando le contesta a Reborn (acabaremos con ese malnacido, kora) y siente, también, la niebla que empaña sus ojos azul cielo.

Ella, quieta en su lugar, confirma una vez más la tragedia de sus vidas. El vivir atrapados en un cuerpo de bebé, el saberse malditos, el ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Colonello y arrepentirse por no haber aprovechado, nunca, los días en que eran normales.

Cuando Reborn se marcha y Colonello no la mira porque no es capaz de sonreír, esta vez, Lal lamenta no haber sido nunca buena con las palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Subirlo ha sido difícil, así que no diré mucho. Los drabbles no están separados esta vez, porque son una sola escena. No tengo word, así que no pondré el número de palabras (he escrito en txt) **

* * *

**#4, #5**

**Tsuna, Dino. Tsuna Centric, Dino Centric**

A Tsuna no le agrada la idea de ver morir a las personas. No le agrada pensar en gente sufriendo. Y no sabe qué hace en una reunión de la mafia, en el puesto de Décimo Vongola. Sabe que la semana pasada, Yamamoto regresó malherido y por un segundo, Gokudera dejó de lado su lealtad hacia él y le odió. Sabe que ha tenido que asesinar para proteger a los que ama.

Mafia, de esta mafia, Reborn no le había hablado. Llora encerrado en el baño, lejos de las miradas de todos. Llora y los sollozos se le atoran en la garganta. No cree poder aguantar. Quiere derrumbarse, huir, como lo habría hecho antes. Pero no lo hace. No lo hará. Es el jefe. Y si él cae, sus amigos lo pagarán.

...

De pie, apoyado en la puerta, Dino mira el cigarro. Es una mala costumbre que empieza a adquirir. Escucha a Tsuna a través de la puerta y se ve a sí mismo, asustado y lloroso, esos primeros días como Capo Cavallone. Abre la puerta y le rodea con los brazos. No dice nada. No sabe de nada que pueda consolarlo. Tsuna tiembla y se agarra de su camisa. Tiene diecinueve y algo más, está en el centro de la mafia y aún hay veces en que Dino se arrepiente de haberlo alentado.

El espejo del baño le muestra una mueca torva en los labios. Mientras Tsuna llora, Dino le recuerda que tiene a sus amigos, que puede confiar en ellos, que lo tiene a él. Cuando lo dice, la garganta se le seca. No tuve a nadie, quiere decir, nadie que me viera llorar y me abrazara.

...

Cuando Hibari entra, Tsuna se está lavando la cara. Anuncia _te buscan _con voz parca y Tsuna asiente, temblando un poco. En un gesto deferente, no hace comentarios sobre los ojos rojizos de Sawada al notarlos mientras éste se marcha.

-A veces creo que no a logarlo.

Hibari mira a Dino y a la puerta antes de contestar.

-Él es fuerte.

Tiene un brillo excitado en la mirada que Dino nota. Su voz suena ronca cuando se le acerca y le susurra al oído _¿y yo? ¿Soy fuerte? _

Hibari lo besa para no tener que responder que no, no es así de fuerte.

* * *

Hint 8059, no pude evitarlo. Y escena extra D18, que se armó sola y tuve que incluir XD


End file.
